1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for a card, and a mounting apparatus assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computer system is dismantled for cleaning maintenance, or repair, component electronic devices thereof are often disassembled. However, components such as expansion cards for the electronic devices are often fastened in the electronic device by bolts, affecting convenience of assembly or disassembly of the electronic device.